Diary Trilogies Part I: Sakura's Confession
by Goddess Azzura
Summary: One night, Sakura writes in her diary about one particular day...REVISED
1. Typical Morning At The Kinomoto's

**Author's Notes**: It's Goddess Azzura with the same story of mines. Originally, it was supposed to be a one-shot, but I've broken it down into five chapters. (The story itself was just far too long) Once again, it has been re-edited and reposted. It's still the same story. Just some stuff has been changed. If you see any grammar mistakes and/or errors, let me know, so I can fix them. I know I've been abandoning my other story, but college and work has really taken over my life. But still, please read, review, and enjoy my story.

**Disclaimer:** I created the plot of this fanfiction, but the original characters of Card Captor Sakura aren't mine.

**Additional Information:** This story Diary Trilogies is supposed to be a 3-part series. However, the stories will not be interconnected because each story will have a completely different plot. The characters will be the same, but the plots will not be the same.

**Summary:** One night, Sakura talks in her diary about one particular day…

**Keywords:**

_Diary Entry Writings/Sakura's Thoughts _

"" Character Dialogue

"2nd Person Dialogue when Speaking on the Phone"

------------ Present Time

* * *

Chapter 1: A Typical Morning At The Kinomoto's 

_Dear Diary,_

_I know it's been a while since I've last written, but I've been busy. Between tutoring, school, and friends, I'm already asleep by the end of the day. And thank God I have some time to myself because I have a story to tell you._

_How should I start? Well, I remember having a dream. That's the reason why I'm up in the first place. I don't remember what it's exactly about except I was looking at a very familiar boy with brown hair and eyes. He's tall, lean, and cut. His lips was coming closer to mines, and the next thing I know, I was waking up. We both know who that is, right? Funny thing is, every time I think about him, I get this tingly sensation. Is this how this whole 'love thing' feels?_

_A lot of the time, I'm always told, "You're too young to fall in love. You're only sixteen! You have a whole life ahead of you!" It's true to what the world says, but love doesn't care how old you are. As awkward as this may sound, but I've fallen in love a long time ago. My secret crush is my best friend, and has been since the second grade. We know each other almost like a book, both inside and out. But I never thought in a million years that I'd see him more than a 'brotherly' figure._

_Well, Diary, sit back and relax 'cause this one is quite good to hear. It's nothing like a fairytale or a movie. This is just a simple story of my life, and everyone involved in it. It's a lil obvious, and maybe a bit cliché, but it's a true story. This is what happened on one particular day…_

RRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!! The alarm clock said early Monday morning. Vivid emerald eyes awoke to the strident sound. The girl lazily turned the noise off.

"Damn noise…" She grumbled. The girl stared into the digital clock and realized what time it is. Her eyes widened and shrieked to the little time she has. "Forty-five minutes! Why didn't anybody wake me up?!"

At God-speed, she removed her pink pajamas and took care of her personal needs. Every Monday is always like that. But of course, Sakura Kinomoto always hated Mondays morning, since it is the first day of the week, and the day to start school all over again. There have been changes to the sixteen-year-old, who now stands at five feet and four inches tall. Instead of having short, bouncy auburn curls, it now cascades upon her shoulders. Of course, Sakura isn't the most beautiful girl in Tomeda High, nor is she is the most popular, but people know well of her and is fairly attractive. She still remains bubbly and child-like, something all her friends admire her for. She still has a typical older brother, and a typical permissive father. Where is the mother? The last time Sakura knew she had a mother, she was three. She learned her mother became an angel, watching over her and the rest of the family from the heavens. And even though Sakura is without one, she still had a normal childhood.

Dressed in her bathrobe, Sakura opened her closet and pulled out her sailor fuku uniform. It consisted of a white blouse with a handkerchief tied around the collar. It coordinates with a ruffled miniskirt in a navy color, along with the navy blazer jacket. Her legs are covered in white knee-highs.

Systematically, Sakura made she sure she was complete and ready to go. She grabbed her yellow book-bag, and dashed down the steps into the kitchen. She encountered her father, Fujitaka, a man with short auburn tresses and brown eyes. He stood over the stove cooking breakfast every morning before going to work as a professor at his son's university. Her older brother Touya, a tall slender man with short ebony hair, is sitting down at the table. He's reading the newspaper as always. His brown eyes scan the current events.

"Morning Dad, morning Touya." Sakura greeted, sitting down.

"Morning Sakura." Fujitaka replied, serving Sakura's favorite blueberry pancakes.

"Finally, the monster awakens." Touya playfully said. Sakura glared at her brother. Thanks to having long legs, Sakura kicked her brother's shin underneath the table. He yelped.

"Hey! What was that for?" Touya growled.

"Quit calling me a monster, you pig-head! Besides, you deserved to get kicked for not waking me up in the first place!"

Touya grinned. "What for? To see that revolting face of yours, Monster?"

"Touya, I mean it! Not in the morning…" Sakura balled her hands tightly in a fist. Touya couldn't help but laugh. His sister looks funny with her red face turning into a bubble.

"Well, what can I say? With a face like that, it does fit perfectly."

"NII-CHAN!!" Sakura threw her fork at her Touya. He luckily dodged it.

"Both of you! That's enough!" Fujitaka scolded, placing his plate on the table.

"Don't blame me! Touya started it!" Sakura protested.

"Do we have to go through this every single morning?" Fujitaka asked, sighing.

"It wouldn't be so bad if he kept his comments to himself!" Sakura glared at her brother.

"Oh lighten up, will ya?" Touya coolly retorted. "Besides, you're the one always resorting to violence. I was just kidding around."

"Well, I have a solution. Since you two like to behave as children, then Touya, you'll be cooking and cleaning dishes tonight." Fujitaka stated. "And Sakura, you'll have the living room and will be mopping the floors as well."

Touya and Sakura stared at their father in disbelief. "But Dad! I already did the dishes and the cooking last week! It's Sakura's turn!"

"Why do I have to mop the floor? It's not fair! I'm innocent!" Sakura whined.

"Both of you should've thought about that before teasing and fighting with each other. Touya, you're an adult now. You should've put away childish behaviors a long time ago. And Sakura, you know better than to throw anything at anyone."

"Dad…" The two protested.

"No excuses. The meeting is adjourned." Fujitaka finished.

Sakura and Touya rolled their eyes and ate their breakfast in silence. Sakura turned to her watch, and saw she has less than thirty minutes to get to school. "Sorry, but the teachers will kill me if I'm late again. I have to go! Bye!" She put one her shoes and dashed out the door.

_Big brothers are the most annoying people ever created! Since Touya was staying home for a few weeks from college, he decided to take the pleasure of teasing and torturing me. I swear he's annoying, but that's what big brother's are for. Walking down the street, I began thinking about the friendship between my best friend and me. Although I feel comfortable around him, he easily makes me nervous and intimidated at the same time. Why? Because I'm afraid I'll do something totally stupid and ruin a ten-year-friendship._

_Most of the time, I spent most of my time, wondering how it feels if he ever holds me, or even…kiss me. Oh yeah, I sometimes get the strongest urges, but I could never do that. Hurting my best friend and our friendship was the last thing I ever wanted. But then again, if I told him how I felt, what will he say to me? Will he turn me down? I mean, I don't want to be rejected again. Remember that crush I had on Yukito? The one who went to Kyoto to study Culinary Arts? He's Touya's best friend, and always been like family. Remember I told him how I felt, and he didn't like me the way? And for the first time, I felt broken-hearted? Trust me, it really hurts. My best friend saw my pain and comforted me. He told me that everything will be alright, and I'll find someone who'll love me just as much I loved Yukito. I just don't want to go through that again. So that's why I'm keeping my mouth shut._

_Honestly Diary, my best friend has always been there for me. There is never a time when he lets me down. Whenever I'm hurt, he's the one to comfort me. He's the only person that ever made me smile, and the only person who swells me up with joy. (Now you know why I've fallen in love) Yep, love is a funny thing. Thank God I made it to school on time. I was sitting in the cafeteria, just minding my own business. But there was Tomoyo coming my way, my best friend, the ultimate matchmaker… _

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, what did you think? I know I made a drastic change, but after I read it for myself, I realized how crappy my grammar was and stuff. I mean, I want to improve my writing every day, and make sure it's good and stuff. Um, I'm still in the process of re-doing my other stories as well. Please, continue to read the next chapter! 


	2. Advice To A Love Stuck Cherry Blossom

**Author's Note:** Here's the second chapter of the original one-shot. This part was most difficult, but I still managed. It took me all day just to finish this one. LOL. Um…enjoy, and I'll see you at the end. By the way, do you think I made Sakura bratty? Because I'm looking over it, and I kinda don't like the way I portrayed her.

* * *

Chapter 2: Advice To A Love-Struck Cherry Blossom 

"Why the blue face, Saku-chan?" Tomoyo asked, a warm smile greeting her.

Sakura knew Tomoyo since diaper years. A small video camera is held in her hands. Filming people is Tomoyo's favorite pastimes. She loves having Sakura as the star of home videos. The two could be mistaken for sisters, except for Tomoyo's prominent long and curly raven locks, and the sparkling amethyst eyes that glimmer with mischief. Those who know very well of her, know she has a mother who's a CEO of a successful toy company. She could've become popular if she wanted to, but she chose being liked for who she is, rather than for what she has. Despite being compulsively obsessive with film and fashion, she's kind to anyone that meets her, and always has time to hang out with her friends, especially Sakura.

"Oh, Morning Tomo-chan." Sakura replied. "I thought you'd be in class by now."

"Oh, I was, but I saw you coming across the school yards, so I knew you'd be in the cafeteria first." Tomoyo replied. The two began walking through the corridors. "Finally, you made it to school in time without getting slapped with detention."

"Oh believe me, I'm still working on it." Sakura replied. She sighed. "I wouldn't have to rush if Touya would be so kind to wake me up sometime."

"Huh? Touya's here?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah. The university doesn't open again till next month. He has a long vacation."

"Ouch." Tomoyo said sarcastically.

"Tell me about it." Sakura sighed. She then saw a familiar person walking through the cafeteria. Sakura's eyes bulged and quickly hid her face behind one of her books. "Oh no! It's Syaoran! I hope he doesn't see me!"

Tomoyo arched an eyebrow in confusion. She turned her head slightly to see Syaoran conversing with the other students, most of them are girls. He's wearing a uniform consisting of a blue blazer, white shirt, and black necktie, along with brown khaki pants and black shoes to match. He's seen laughing, while scratching the back of his unruly chestnut brown hair. She shrugged. "Oh, him. So what of it?"

"I don't want him seeing me!" Sakura panicked.

"And why?" She slightly tilted his head.

"Hello! Tomato face here!" Sakura stared dreamily at the brown-headed boy. "Wow…he's so cute." Sakura mumbled. "Stupid crush…out of all people, why him?"

Unfortunately, her best friend heard her. "What did you say?" Tomoyo asked. "Did I hear what I thought I heard?"

Sakura's eyes widened even bigger. "Uh…no?!"

"Oh, Come on. You just said Syaoran is cute. There's no shame in that," Tomoyo said. "I admit he's pretty hot. But oh, my favorite Saku-chan is crushing on him. So cute!!!" She squealed.

"Tomo-chan!" Sakura cried. Her face turned even redder.

"Don't be ashamed. I already know you like him anyway, so it's no big surprise at all." Tomoyo said.

"Really? Am I that obvious?" Sakura blinked her eyes questioningly.

"Duh, Saku-chan. Who do you think you were trying to kid? You've been crushing on Syao-kun since the fifth grade." The look in Tomoyo's eyes and mischievous smiles saw directly through Sakura. Sakura sighed. Her best friend knows her far too well.

"So you know. But that doesn't mean you can go and make a public announcement!" Sakura began to pack her things. She and Tomoyo walked through the hallway on the first floor.

"But, you've finally admitted to me. Well not really, but still! At least you were honest to yourself."

"True, but man…I get so nervous around him. When I want to talk to him, everything I want to say goes flying out the window!"

Sakura heavily blushed. She never discussed her deep and personal life with Tomoyo, especially with the issue of relationships and her love life. Those topics was something she mostly kept to herself.

"Don't worry. It happens to all of us. There's no need for you to feel embarrassed about it." Tomoyo smiled. "So, does he know you like him?"

Sakura shook her head. "I don't think so. I hope not. Don't you know what'll happen if he finds out? Ten years of friendship is going directly down the drain! That's the last thing I'll ever need!" She felt like a wreck inside.

"Hello! You and the guy have known each other since forever! You need to tell him sometime!"

"Shh!!!!" Sakura hissed. "You're making a public announcement again!"

"Alright," Tomoyo replied softly. "but still, you should really tell him. He has to know sometime. It's not like you can hide it forever ya know."

"It's easier said than done. Besides, I don't think he likes me in that way."

Tomoyo stopped in her tracks, making Sakura stop after. "Sakura, sweetheart, darling," Tomoyo laid her hands on Sakura's shoulders. "you can't just jump into conclusions without finding out first! Did you forget that he's still available? This could be your chance!"

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know…"

"Oh come on! Your best friend, our best friend, is the hottest guy in Tomeda High! He's captain of the Soccer team, member of Track and the Volleyball team, president of the Tomeda Honor Society, and not to mention he's captain of the Martial Arts Club. He even has his own car! He's every girl's dream, and practically has his own fan club! Guys and teachers respect him! You better get him before someone else does!"

"Are we talking about how kind, caring, loyal, and trustworthy Syaoran is, or are we talking about his status?" Sakura crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow.

"That's not important—I mean it is, but the _real _important thing is, almost every girl in this school wants to be the girlfriend of our best friend. And since he's still single, you have a chance. How often do you see him dating or flirting with other girls?"

"I know, I know." Sakura said reluctantly. "I'm sure that a lot of girls wants to date him, and that's only because of his popularity and looks. I want more than just 'dating' him, Tomoyo. Half of the girls don't know him like I do. Jeez, everyone in the school make it so competitive! Sorry, but I refuse to participate in that silly game."

"You don't get it, do you?" Tomoyo asked rhetorically. They both continued walking and made their way up to the second floor. "I already know it's not about the looks or popularity. Duh, Sakura! I know that none of that matters! Hey! I don't care if he's a nerd with pimples all over his face! The important thing is, you're in love with him, and you have been for a very long time. It's not right holding something in, especially if it has something to do with that person you truly care about. Second to me, he's the greatest thing that ever happened to you." She sighed. "Please, Sakura. Take it from someone who's been down that road before."

Sakura had a stroll down memory lane. Before Tomoyo and her boyfriend Eriol dated, she crushed on him endlessly. Nearly every conversation was about him, and it annoyed Sakura to the bone. She remembered how Tomoyo would blush intensely around his presence, or how nervous she'll sound whenever she's talking to him, even if it's for a second. Last year at an annual school dance, Tomoyo gathered the courage to confess her true feelings, after an incident that involved a wardrobe malfunction to a dress she worked so hard to make. Although it was cutest thing Sakura has ever seen, she never thought that she and Tomoyo would wind up switching roles.

"You really think I have a chance with Syaoran?" Sakura asked.

Tomoyo smiled. "I'm quite sure. Anything's possible with my Saku-chan."

Sakura returned her best friend's smile. "I hope you're right."

"That a girl!" Tomoyo said. "And if he doesn't have the same feelings for you, there are always plenty of other fish out in the sea."

Sakura and Tomoyo laughed, but it came to a cease shortly after the warning bell rung. "Oh man! We better hurry before the bell rings again!" Tomoyo said, dragging Sakura's wrist down the corridors.

* * *

**  
Author's Note: **How was it? Please read and review. Thanks! 


	3. When Fate Turns Tables, Don't Deny

**Author's Note:** Welcome to Chapter 3. Wow, I haven't had anything to say lately. Oh well, maybe it's because I'm anxious with what kind of reviews I'm going to get. LOL. Um, this chapter took a long time to do, due to the massive changes I made. Tell me what you think! See ya the end!

* * *

Chapter 3: When Fate Turn Tables...Don't Deny 

Sakura and Tomoyo were fortunate enough to make it to their first period before the tardy bell rung. They had a few more minutes to kill before the teacher came in. "Great, a little gym exercise first thing in the morning." Sakura muttered sarcastically.

"Thank goodness we made it." Tomoyo said, opening her book bag.

"Yeah. For once I don't have to worry about striking another detention." Sakura sighed.

_Just before I got settled, there he was. Every girl was in awe at the sight of his recognizable, unruly chestnut hair. His captivating brown eyes made many breathless, especially mines. He's tall, lean, and muscular. For some reason, his body reminds me of the American male models I see in those teen magazines, and it's evident the way his uniform fit on him. Some guys envied him and even tried mimicking him. But my best friend will always be the original 'it' factor. It's another world whenever you see my best friend. Yep, he's the one, and only Syaoran Li. The Syaoran Li. My best friend. My ultimate crush. I felt helplessly flushed, and I thought my heart was going to jump out my chest since it's beating so fast._

_My head was spinning. I didn't know what to do. Oh no!! He's coming this way!!_

"Hi Saku-chan, and Tomo-chan." Syaoran greeted.

"Hey, Syao-kun." Sakura stammered, trying to conceal her red face in her Algebra book.

"Have you seen Eriol? He's supposed to be in class by now." Tomoyo said.

"The Art Club had an urgent meeting this morning. He says he sends his love to you and will see you in first lunch." Syaoran told her.

"Thanks. And if you see him around, tell him I got the message." Tomoyo replied, blushing.

"Please, don't make me gag." Syaoran said playfully. Sakura giggled and Tomoyo simply rolled her eyes.

Syaoran took a seat beside Sakura. Sakura immediately stopped at looked at him. Her face is just as red as tomato. "So, what are you doing after school, Sakura?" Syaoran asked.

"Besides having cheerleading, I'm free." Sakura replied. "Why'd you ask?"

"Well, I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out." Syaoran grinned.

Sakura smiled. "Sure. That's a great idea."

"I don't think that'll be necessary." Said a high-pitched and arrogant voice. Syaoran recognized the tone and glared sourly behind him. It was Umi Takahashi, the most vainglorious student in Tomeda High. Her pompous blue eyes are rimmed in black eyeliners. Her painted red lips are glossed, only to make them fuller and sensual. She's often called the Grace Kelly of Tomeda High, because of her superb acting abilities and she uses them to her advantage. Umi is the diva of the female student body, flirtatiously hanging around the most popular and glamorous crowds. Although, one can admit that she have the looks to die for, only Tomoyo and Sakura can see through her beautiful exterior. "Syaoran and I have a Chemistry project to finish up on. Remember?"

"The project isn't due till next month. We just started it." Syaoran replied. His tone sounded irritated and annoyed.

"Not anymore. We have less than four weeks to finish it. Haven't you been listening to anything the sensei's been saying?" A sly and pompous smile was found on Umi's lips.

Tomoyo glared at Umi as she proudly returned that same glare. Without showing any destructive emotions, Sakura turned her head away, crossing her arms. She balled her hands tightly in a fist, struggling not to strangle the boastful blonde.

"What're you talkin' about? The sensei never said anything about making any changes." Syaoran stated. Confusion is expressed on his face. "When did he make that announcement?"

"Four days ago, remember? Oh! That's right! You were absent the day he made those changes. It's no wonder you're confused!" Umi exclaimed, faking a shock expression. "I'm sorry. I forgot to give you that message." She dramatically held herself closer to Syaoran. He sweat-dropped. "But please, don't get mad at me. You're so busy, Syao-kun. It's hard to contact you sometimes. You're not mad at me, are you?"

Umi innocently batted her eyelashes at him. Syaoran sighed. "No, but you should've told me earlier; otherwise, the project would've been over with a long time ago. Why is it so soon anyway?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. She wanted to gag at Umi's act.

"Since we're loaded with other assignments, he decided to shorten this project since it's so easy, and there aren't too many requirements we have to follow. The reason the sensei couldn't pass off as an extra credit assignment, because the project is worth twenty percent of our overall grade. Besides, the grades have to be turned in the same day we present our projects. You wouldn't want to tarnish that 'A', would you?"

"I guess so." Syaoran sighed again. He rubbed the back of his head exasperatedly. "Man, I need a break."

"Well, you could always come over my house if you need to." Umi winked. "It can save you from," she looked slyly at Sakura. "less distractions."

Sakura rolled her eyes as Syaoran looked at her apologetically. _Who doe she think she is?_ Sakura angrily thought. _Umi has no right to make such an unnecessary insult! __  
_  
"Sorry Sakura. I'll-" Syaoran began.

"It's okay, Syaoran." Sakura gently interrupted. "You don't have to explain yourself to me. I understand. I have something to do after practice anyway." Then she grinned darkly at Umi. "And it's something that doesn't involve such blondes."

"Mind telling me what that meant, Kinomoto?" Umi asked venomously.

"Relax, it's nothing serious. It's just a joke." Sakura said, getting out of her seat. She grabbed her things with her.

"See ya." Tomoyo said, following Sakura. Umi rolled her eyes.

But fate played a cruel joke on her that day. A student brought in some smelly, yellow stuff that's supposed to be for Lab Science. He's a clumsy kid, but is the nicest person I know. And he did an unexpected (and unknowingly) favor for me…

"It's about time she's gone." Umi said, sitting next to Syaoran. "Why you'd hang out with someone like her anyway? You are way too hot for that, Syao-kun."

"Umi, that's my friend you're talking about." Syaoran offensively retorted. "Cool it."

Umi chuckled. "Oh, Syao-kun, I was only kidding around. Take a joke. You're so cute when you're mad."

Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"Oh no! Watch out!" A voice cried out. A student, who's also in the same classroom, arrived clumsily. Apparently, he was carrying too many books and other school materials, including a science project with odd and peculiar odors lingering around it. The students held their noses and block the odorous smell from coming in the classroom. Even Sakura, Tomoyo, and Syaoran closed their nostrils together.

The student walked clumsily through the aisle towards Umi. Her eyes widened, seeing the disgusting and odorous material coming her way. She waved her hands, signaling him to stop. "Wait! Stop! Don't get any closer!" But it was too late.

The heavy books and the odorous, yellowy material overwhelmed the student. He fell over and everything clashed upon Umi. Everyone in the classroom quickly turned their heads around. Many eyes widened as the most popular and vainglorious girl of Tomeda has fallen short. She's on the floor, with books, pens, and papers strewn everywhere. But most of all, that yellowish material is splattered all over her, especially in her hair. She reeked of pulp from a paper mill.

The student apologetically stood up, grabbing his school materials. "Sorry about that. You need some help?" He made an attempt, but Umi pushed him away.

"Leave me alone! Don't touch me!" She embarrassedly cried out. The clumsy student yelped at her response. Umi stood up, wiping the yellowy material from her face. Her entire uniform was stained with the odor. The classroom stared at her, both shocked and amused. Umi never felt so humiliated.

The sensei arrived in the classroom afterwards. "Welcome back students." He greeted, putting his brief case down on the desk. "I hope you had a good weekend, because today we're going to…" He paused for a moment, smelling the same unpleasant scent. "Why does it smell like someone took a swim in the garbage-can this morning?"

All eyes stared at Umi. Shrouded with embarrassment and humiliation, Umi screamed cowardly, dashing towards the door. Rushing past her teacher's desk, the teacher unknowingly has his foot in the way. A loud thump was heard as she fell over with her nose slightly swollen and bruised. Umi continued to scream in horror, completely vanishing out the classroom. Although Sakura and Tomoyo felt sorry for Umi, they couldn't help but giggle. Syaoran also released a few chuckles.

The sensei blinked in confusion. "Okay…that was interesting." He began, clearing his throat. "As I was saying, since all of you had a relaxed weekend, now it's time to take the quiz! Now, have your papers and pencils ready, please."

Everyone moaned and groaned. The sensei sighed. "Aw, come on! You guys had plenty of time to study the equations. It's not that hard! It's just everything we reviewed this semester! I hope everyone studied." Many students sighed hopelessly. Sakura cursed to herself, forgetting the most important day.

_I hate math! It's the worst subject to learn! I've forgot it was a quiz that day! Looks like fate betrayed me! Man! I studied most of the equations, but too many letters and numbers confuse me! Trust me, Diary; I'm nowhere near a math genius. I could've sworn it took me the whole period to finish that stupid quiz!_

_Even though the quiz sucked, I still had a good laugh before it. It took two weeks for Umi to wash the smell away. During that time, Umi never showed her face. It was funnier when she had to cut some of her hair off because the stuff was so sticky! Serves her right for being the way she is! That showed Umi a lesson! _

_Although fate served me a wonderful favor, I knew I had to pay the price for it. Stupid quiz! They're thirty percent of our grade, and I'm barely making a 'C Average' in that class! I can't imagine how many times I kept taking breaks and stopping. One problem alone took about five minutes to solve correctly. But I wasn't alone though. (Or at least I thought I wasn't) Tomoyo was in her own world, thinking about you-know-who. (The Art Club must have been a long meeting because Eriol didn't come to class until lunch) Syaoran, who sat a few seats away from me, was acing each question with ease._

Sakura looked at the equations frustratingly. It seemed that none of the problems made sense to her. 'Multiply polynomials,' the paper stated, '(2b+2) (2b-2)'. The problems looked Greek to her. She turned around behind her to see Syaoran writing each problem easily. She sighed hopelessly as she stared at question number six.

-------------------------------------

After the quiz, the teacher came in row-by-row, collecting the quiz papers. Sakura groaned, laying her head on the desk.

"How'd you think you did on the test?" Tomoyo asked.

"Horrible." Sakura replied bluntly. "I just can't seem to get polynomials. I think I'm gonna need a tutor 'cause I can't afford to fail this semester. Man, Dad's gonna freak if he finds out what low grade I got this time. What about you?"

"Not too bad, I suppose. But don't worry, Saku-chan, you know I can always help you."

"Thanks. I'll need it A-SAP." Sakura replied.

Syaoran walked up to Sakura's table and sat beside her. Sakura blushed heavily at his presence. "Did you see the look on Umi's face? It's hilarious!" Syaoran laughed responsively. Sakura and Tomoyo laughed with him.

"Serves her right too." Tomoyo said.

"So, how'd you think you guys did on test?" Syaoran asked.

"Polynomials stink!" Sakura bitterly replied. "What happened to 1+1 and 2x2?"

"Algebra isn't that bad." Syaoran assured.

"Easy for you to say." Sakura joked. "You're the math whiz, remember?"

"That'll be a perfect idea!" Tomoyo stated, clapping her hands together. "I mean, it'll be better if Syao-kun was the one tutoring you instead of me, Saku-chan. I personally think he's the better teacher than I am."

"That's not a problem. I can put it into my schedule somehow." Syaoran agreed.

"That sounds great, Syao-kun, but wouldn't that be too much for you?" Sakura asked. "You have so much on your plate, especially with the Chemistry project and all."

Syaoran chuckled. "Sakura-chan, you know I'll help you anytime you need it. Besides, the Chemistry project is a piece of cake. It'll be finished in no time. My friends always come first."

Sakura blushed at his sincerity, "Thanks. That's nice of you to say that."

Syaoran grinned at her, and Sakura returned the smile. She squealed and joyously embraced him, making Syaoran chuckle. It was Sakura's way of expressing her appreciation and gratitude. Sakura paused immediately the moment she felt Syaoran playfully placed a kiss on her cheek. It was his way of expressing how appreciated he felt.

_I love his smile! That's one of the sweetest things he ever said! Now I don't have to worry about my grades anymore since Syao-kun is my tutor! I remember smiling back and giving him this huge hug. The next thing I know, I felt his warm lips pressed upon my cheek. At that very instant, I froze and my eyes directly stared into his. I experienced a strange sensation of vertigo. I remember him giving me his most genuine smile, and I was almost tempted to go for it. I was tempted to give him that oh-so passionate kiss I've been dreaming to do. But before anything could happen, the bell has rung. And I knew right then and there that I missed a perfect opportunity._

Everyone in the classroom gathered their things and walked out the door. Sakura sighed. "Um…I gotta go. Don't wanna be late." Sakura said, stammering.

"Yeah, English is calling me. See ya 'round." Syaoran replied. He gathered his things and quickly left the classroom.

Sakura grabbed her books. Before she walked out the door, Tomoyo eyed her intently. Sakura glared at Tomoyo suspiciously. "What?" Sakura asked. She raised an eyebrow.

"I saw that." Tomoyo said slyly. "I knew exactly what you were about to do. You were a second away from kissing him." Sakura's dropped open, feeling instant redness across her cheeks.

"I was not!" She protested.

"Then why was your face so close to his? And could you explain why you had that glossy look in your eyes?"

"Um…he…I…uh…well…it was…I mean…" Sakura knew she was caught in the act.

"Ah ha! I knew it!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "You were gonna do it!"

"No I wasn't!"

"Quit denying."

"I wasn't going to kiss him! Seriously! He's my best friend! If I ever did something stupid like that, he'll totally hate me! He'll think I'm one of those obsessed girls like Umi. Sorry, Tomo-chan, but it's not what you thought you were gonna see."

Sakura finally walked out the classroom with Tomoyo giggling from behind. It just gets better and better in Tomoyo's eyes.

_I knew Tomoyo was right. I can't deny the fact that she knows too much about me and everything I do. But what could I do, Diary? I panicked! I was too embarrassed to admit the truth. It's just too weird having your best friend teasing you about liking your best friend of the opposite sex! Don't you know how awkward I feel right now?_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Will Sakura ever confess? What will happen next? You be the one to read it. By the way, tell me what you think. I forgot to mention this, but I tolerate no flames. So, if you flame me, your review will be deleted. I'll accept constructive criticism, but I will not accept immature comments. Grow up people. You're not in elementary school in anymore. But that's all I wanna say, so see ya in the next chapter! 


	4. Then It's A Date!

**Author's Note: **This is one of my favorite chapters. It was easy and fun. So that's why. See ya at the bottom.

* * *

Chapter 4: Then It's A Date! 

School is finally over six hours later. Sakura felt relieved knowing she doesn't have to deal with her teachers for the rest of the day. Every Monday, Sakura attended Cheerleading Club, where she is captain. It was up to twenty-five members, mostly girls, wearing a long-sleeved blue shirt that slightly exposes their midriff. A ruffled miniskirt coordinates the top. It's not a surprise that Tomoyo created the uniforms; for it was embellished in blue and silver, the school's mascot colors.

Sakura's hair is tied in a ponytail as the team finished their five-minute acrobatic dance stunts with Tomoyo recording them. At the end of the choreography, the entire team posed victoriously.

"Kawaii!" Tomoyo squealed, turning her camcorder off. Sakura and everyone else grabbed a towel from the bleachers, wiping the sweat off their faces. Sakura pushed a few strands of her hair behind her ear.

"Great, job, Sakura!" One of her teammates said.

"That was some routine we did!" Another said.

"Thanks." Sakura said.

"With those moves, you guys would be unbeatable." Tomoyo complimented.

"You can say that again." Sakura said, drinking her water. She turned to her teammates and said, "We're gonna practice this routine every day this week. Then next week, I'm gonna show you another routine, so we can add it to the choreography. Same time?" All of her teammates agreed. "Great, see you guys next time, and don't forget…"

Everyone yelled a cheerful chant before leaving all hyped and ready to go.

Sakura and Tomoyo walked together in the neighborhood together. A black limousine pulled up beside them, having one of the bodyguards to open the door for Tomoyo.

"Well, here's my ride, Sakura. I have to go. I promised my mom to help around the house since some of the maids are on vacation. Eriol is coming over too and he'll also be helping out." Tomoyo told her.

"Oh well, I'll see ya later on." Sakura said, before the limousine drove off with Tomoyo inside. Sakura walked the rest of the home alone.

-----------------------------------------

Walking inside, and taking off her shoes, she saw her brother scowling at her displeasingly. Sakura lifted an eyebrow.

"That gaki has called for you." He said, annoyed. "I told you he needs to stop calling here. I swear before the day is out his number will be blocked."

Sakura was already exhausted from cheerleading, and is in a sour mood, since she is punished for doing her brother's laborious work around the house. Hearing him whine is the last thing she needed. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I'm warning you, Nii-chan, if you block his phone number, I'll tell Dad how you broke the vase he got from his dig two weeks ago. We both don't want him to kill you. Or at least you wouldn't." Sakura grinned evilly.

"You wouldn't dare." Touya threatened.

"I'm capable aren't I? The phone is right here in my hand." Sakura took out her portable cell-phone Tomoyo got for her birthday last year, and is thankful that she still has the unlimited service plan.

Touya sighed, defeated by blackmail. "Fine." He said, leaving. Sakura squealed victoriously, running up the stairs.

_I was so excited when Touya told me Syaoran called me. I dashed through my room, bounced on my bed, and instantly dialed his number through speed-dial. I was blushing heavily, shaking as if I'm having a seizure. I called Syaoran's house plenty of times before, but I didn't think that a simple ring would have me pacing around my room anxiously. _

_Great, he answered…_

"This is Syaoran speaking." A recognizable thick voice said on the phone.

"H-Hi, Syao-kun. I-I-It's me, Sakura." Sakura said, stammering. "I'm…uh…returning a call. How are you?"

"Great! How's everything going with you?" Syaoran asked.

"Everything's well." Sakura replied. She's felt less tense. "I just have to do my brother's chores since he got me in trouble this morning."

"Really? What did he do?"

"It was nothing serious. I just got tired of him calling me monster that's all, so Dad punished us both."

Syaoran chuckled on the phone. Sakura smiled. His laughs were so adorable. "He should be the one to talk. I swear that guy scares me sometimes. I wonder if he's still mad at me for pushing you in the playground when we were in second grade. And that was before we became friends!" 

"I don't think it's about that." Sakura replied, chuckling. "I'm his 'little' sister, remember? And no one messes with his little sister?"

"That's right." Syaoran agreed. "Wow. Touya has a few issues to deal with come to think of it." 

Sakura laughed. "Don't let him hear you say that."

"I promise I won't. I rather not go to my grave early anyway." Syaoran replied playfully. "Well, I was actually calling to see if you still wanted to hang-out like we planned earlier. That's if you're not busy with anything else."

Sakura felt her cheeks getting warm. "Sure. That'll be great. It doesn't take long to clean the living room and mop the floors. I'll be done in no time."

"You can meet me in the park then. I'll see ya there." 

"See ya."

_I was so happy when Syaoran asked me to hang out. As soon as we hung up the phone, immediately, I went down the stairs and did a speed clean through the living room. I went back up and changed out my uniform into something more comfortable. It was just a brown miniskirt, brown knee-high boots, and a red sweater that hung around shoulders since the season was slightly colder this year. I wanted to look my best, even if we're just hanging around. And that let me know Diary, I was gonna have a lucky day. _

* * *

**Author's Note: **What you think of it? Let me know! Let me know! Read the last chapter when you can. 


	5. Her Confession: His Answer

**Author's Note:** This is the final chapter of Diary Trilogies Part I. I want to say thank you to all my friends who first reviewed the original one-shot. Thank you so much. And keep a look out for the others okay? Well, I gotta go now. See ya the end.

* * *

Chapter 5: Her Confession: His Answer 

Sakura gazed at her watch, standing beside the large Penguin Slide. She paced around the playground until she was drawn by a handsome figure, dressed in a long-sleeved green shirt, a leather jacket, and fitting jeans. Sakura knew it was Syaoran with that smirk of his.

"You're all dressed up." Syaoran said, walking up to her. Sakura blushed heavily.

"I wanted to get out my cheerleading clothes and wear something a bit comfortable." Sakura replied, facing the ground.

"Well, I was gonna say you look really nice."

Sakura felt her heart racing. "Thanks. You look good yourself."

"Thanks, so you're ready?" Sakura nodded. "Let's go."

Silence lasted between the two for a while. Sakura didn't know what to say to him. Barely do they get to talk anymore, since Syaoran spends most his time in academic and social clubs. Sakura looked around her, admiring the vibrant autumn seasons. Many couples are walking down the sidewalk, devoting their love to one another with a simple kiss, hug, or even holding hands. Sakura often fancied romantically holding hands with Syaoran for the first time. She looked at her hands, and noticed how close they were to his.

"Wow, Syao, you're always M.I.A. now. Are you too busy to stop by sometime?" Sakura asked, holding an expression of playfulness in her face. She giggled, trying to break the tension and awkwardness.

"You wouldn't believe it. I barely have time to do homework. There's always one job after another. I just finished soccer practice just a week ago and now I have a game afterwards. With a hectic life like mines, I wonder how I'll be able to keep a girlfriend."

"It's a good thing you and Umi aren't dating then. I would've thought so." Sakura chuckled.

Syaoran looked at Sakura, surprised. "Really? What made you think that?"

"Well, every time I see you around, Umi is always there, flirting with you. I mean, she was so close to you, I would've assumed otherwise."

Syaoran burst out laughing. Sakura looked up at chocolate-eyed boy confusingly. "Huh? What's so funny?" She asked.

"Me? And Umi? No way! We're nowhere near close! I could never see myself with her. In fact, she's not even my type! She's just my partner for the Chemistry project I was assigned with. Trust me, there is nothing going on between us. If I could choose anybody, it surely wouldn't be her."

"Really? Then who would you choose?" Sakura asked, looking back down at her boots.

Syaoran immediately stopped laughing. He stared at her curiously. "Why ask me that question?"

"Just wondering, that's all."

Sakura swallowed. She nervously rubbed her hands together. She felt her heart beating faster than normal, and it took a minute to get her breath back.

"Well, I really I wouldn't say…I mean…" Syaoran began, completely oblivious of Sakura's timidity. "This girl…she'd have to be kind and outgoing. She'd care for others instead of herself, and would be patient, loyal, kind, and understanding." His smile then became genuine. "But I don't have to worry about that because I think I've already found her."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Really?" She faked a smile. "I'm so happy for you! What a lucky girl!"

"No, I'm the one that's lucky to have her." Syaoran replied. His eyes showed concerned when he saw the change within her smile A small tear threatened to fall down Sakura's cheeks. "Sakura, are you okay?"

She quickly turned her head away. "I'm fine. I-It's nothing."

"You don't seem that way. You look upset." He stated.

"Seriously, I'm fine." She turned back, returning that fake smile.

Syaoran's face became grave and solemn. "No, you're not. That smile isn't real. Why don't you tell me what's going on?"

Sakura bit her bottom lip. She squeezed her hands into a fist. "I-I…" She heavily sighed. "I like you. I really, _really_ like you, Syaoran. I love you! You're the only person that makes me feel the way I do, since fifth grade year. I wanted to tell you today, but I guess I was too late."

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"Because…I was afraid of ruining our friendship and let things become weird for us. After all, we're best friends, remember?" She sighed. She stared back at him with a bittersweet smile plastered on her lips. "I hope she's cute though. I hope she'll continue to make you happy in the future." She wiped the tears from her eyes. "I have to go. I don't want you seeing me like this."

Sakura was about to take off running, but Syaoran held her wrist before she could. She sharply turned around and looked at chocolate brown eyes staring intensely into her emerald ones.

"You're so dense, Sakura." Syaoran replied. "That lucky girl I'm talking about is you."

Sakura's eyes widened. She pointed at herself. "Really? Me?"

Syaoran nodded. "The only one."

"You've got to be kidding me! Me? But-"

Syaoran hushed Sakura into a embraced. His usual grin turned into a full-length smile. Syaoran chocolate eyes trembled with every emotion, as if they spoke the truth to her. "I'm not kidding." His eyes stared solemnly into hers. Yet, they glimmered loving. "I always liked you too, Sakura. For a long time, I always wanted us to be more than friends. In fact, I'm in love with you too. I don't think I could ever feel this way with anyone else."

Sakura felt her breath taken away by those sudden words. Instantly, she broke away from him, staring at him astonishingly. Happiness and relief merged together. Her smile widened, pointing to herself.

"It's me that you love?" Sakura asked, still in disbelief.

"And no one else." Syaoran replied lovingly.

Suddenly, Sakura threw herself unto him. "Syaoran!"

And for the first time, they both shared an intimate kiss. Syaoran's lips were like mint and chocolate to her, as they both deepened the kiss. He held on Sakura's waist while she wrapped her arms firmly around his neck.

---------------------------------------

Far away behind the bushes, Tomoyo and her boyfriend, Eriol watched them with the video camera. "And they did it." Tomoyo said, turning her camcorder off. "How'd you do it?"

"Hmm, a little bit of persuasion and a lot of convincing did the trick." He winked.

"Very clever of you, my dear. You know what? I couldn't have done it without you." Tomoyo said.

"Anytime sweet, anytime. But right now, let's leave them alone for a while. We have our little moment to capture as well." Eriol replied tenderly, placing a small kiss upon Tomoyo's cheek. Tomoyo giggled and discreetly left with him.

_As you know, there was a happy ending. Our relationship as a couple became stronger and a lot closer since that day. It's been five months since Syaoran and I dated. Since then, a lot of girls backed off. _

_Eventually, Umi heard about us after she returned to school from that incident. She tried to battle me over him, but it never happened since she moved to another school. From what I heard, someone posted an embarrassing picture all over the school cafeteria. (Umi had many enemies) Because of that, Syaoran ended up having another partner to finish the Chemistry project. As promised, he also became my tutor for math, just like we planned. I'm doing okay so far. At least Dad's not freaking out like he used to. _

_There are times when Syaoran took out his busy schedule so we can spend more time together. Last week, I went over his house and we watched a couple of movies. We didn't even get to watch the movies since we were in a huge kissing session. Two weeks prior, I visited him at his soccer matches likes I always done before. He loves having me as his cheerleader. (Winks) _

_The day I confessed to Syaoran was the day I'll never forget. Hmm, why do I get the feeling I was followed the entire time? Probably did knowing Tomoyo. Like I said before, I never thought in my lifetime that Syaoran and I would actually become a couple. But then again, anything's possible, right?_

-----------------------------------------------

Before Sakura could finish the last sentence, the phone rang. _Who would be calling at this hour? _Sakura thought, picking the phone up beside her. "This is the Kinomoto residence speaking," Sakura said.

"Hey Saku-chan, it's me." A voice said. Red cheeks appeared on her face. Sakura cutely smiled.

"Syao-kun!" She exclaimed gleefully. "Do you know what time it is? I thought you'd be asleep by now!"

"I was, but I woke up obviously."

"I see, hold on for a moment."

Sakura put the phone down and wrote a few last sentences.

_Well, Diary, I have to close early 'cause Syaoran's on the phone. You'll hear from me soon. _

_You're Writer,  
Sakura Kinomoto._

Sakura closed her book and the put the phone back to her ear. "So, tell me why you couldn't sleep?"

"Well," He began. "I couldn't get you out of my head. I just had to call you."

Sakura smiled, blushing heavily. "I'm glad you did, 'cause I was just thinking about you too."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **For good comments and constructive criticism, you can always email me. It's on my bio! IMs are welcome. I know it was long, but I'm glad I'm done. Oh, I will not tolerate flames. They will be immediately removed if I seen any obscene languages directed at me. 

Oh, here are the people that reviewed for me on the original fan-fiction; Unconditional Blinded Love, which is now Diary Trilogies: Sakura's Confession. I'm also giving shout outs people who reviewed the new and updated story as well.

**Mimi T - **Thank you so much for reviewing! You are truly awesome. You are really dedicated.

**Fire Temptress - **I took Meiling completely out of the story. I might make another one. This time, it'll be a created character of my own as the second protagonist. What do you think? By the way, thank you for reviewing. ) You truly inspired me, and my writing's have gotten better.

**ChibiSakuraSyaoran - **I noticed the mistake as well, so I realized how stupid it was, and just had him call them Sakura and Tomoyo, cause I thought it'd fit his character—I'm always trying to match the character's personality. Oh yea, thanks for reviewing for me.

**KristixxNguyen - **At first I was feeling sorry for Meiling too, but then I decided to take her out the story, and put her in another. Thank you for reviewing. Trust me, just for you, and when I'm done with my Inuyasha fan-fiction, the Meiling story will be dedicated to you.

**Lotus Dreams - **Thanks again so much for reviewing for me! You are one my of favorite reviewers!

**Jayne - **Thank you so much! I love you so much!

**Dbzgtfan2004 - **Thanks for looking at my fan-fiction. Thank you so much and continue reviewing for me!

**Eugiebear - **Thank you so much for reviewing. And look! It's even better now!

**Lady Raiah - **Thank you so much too! And I'll be sure to write more for you too!

**Kzel08 - **Glad I'm added to your favorites! I feel so honored!

**Bostafu - **Thank you!

**For those who didn't review: PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME! YOU ARE MY ONLY INSPIRATION! I'M GETTING DESPERATE NOW! YOU GUYS ARE MY MOTIVATION! **

* * *

The Japanese Terms:

**Chan - **A suffix word used at the end of a girl's first name in reference to friends or family

**Kun - **A suffix word used at the end of a boy's first name in reference to friends or family  
**  
****Nii-chan; Oni-chan - **Older brother

**Gaki - **Brat; a word Touya uses for Syaoran.

**Sensei** - Teacher

Please note that if I make any mistakes, I'm sorry. Well I gotta go and finish another story of mines. Bye!!!!


End file.
